It has become commonplace, in food marts and like retail outlets, to display food samples and other promotional products to stimulate or introduce product lines. One way of accomplishing this is to use conventional tables, portable counters, etc. In many instances, resort has been to the typical card table, which has the disadvantages of relative instability, uncomfortably low and inconvenient height and width, and vulnerability to inquisitive small children. Conventional tables and counter, although portable, are heavy and cumbersome and present storage problems when not in use for display purposes. In at least one instance, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,134, to Foote, an attempt has been made to utilize a shopping cart as the base for a table, but the main intended use is as a portable "desk" for the purposes of taking inventory, stocking shelves, etc. No effort has been made in that structure to specifically adapt a top to the tapering basket structure of the cart and thus to dispose the top at a height that is both comfortable for attendants yet high enough to escape the reach of small children. In addition to the many features that will be pointed out herein, and those that will readily occur to those versed in the art, the present invention features a display table attachment that is specially constructed and configured so as to be adaptable to a wide variety of styles of carts; that provides an adequately dimensioned top area suitable for display of samples, promotional articles, etc.; that is stable, easily attached to and detached from the cart for use and storage; that presents a pleasing appearance and lends itself to decorative covering; and that has wheel stops to prevent the cart from rolling after it is set up.
As stated, further objects and features will become apparent as preferred embodiment of the invention are disclosed in detail in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.